


Naughty

by handlewithkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Smut, Somnophilia, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: Supergirl just can't resist her sexy alien boyfriend.Season 2 established relationship smut.For the kinktober prompt:- Somnophilia
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by the wonderful Andromeda Smith

When she wakes up, he’s sleeping beside her, smelling more delicious to her than breakfast (something she didn’t think was possible, yet it is). Of course, she still wants her breakfast, but she hits pause on that pursuit to gaze at him a while longer. The sun tickles his nose, making him wrinkle it without waking and Kara smiles as she watches him sleep.

Mon-El’s shifts at the alien bar are often late, and so whenever they are home, he always sleeps in longer than she does. The benefit is that she gets to watch him like this. His breathing is calm and even. He looks so impossibly sweet. Kara snuggles closer to him and places a little kiss on his cheek before darting back. A little frown appears on his face and he scrunches up his nose most adorably. Eyes still closed, his face turns to her, following instinctively, seeking where that little kiss went that grazed his cheek. Her pretty, pretty alien boyfriend.

Kara raises her hand to her mouth to give cover to her smile, almost as if somebody could be watching. When his features relax again, she reaches forward, grabbing his blanket, a bit under his arm, and tugs gently, dragging it down enough to uncover his nipples. Her breath hitches in her throat when she watches them harden from the cool air. It makes her mouth water and so, after one more brief look around, she goes in for a quick lick, before darting back, only to frown at herself. What’s up with that paranoia? It’s not like Alex is gonna come burst into her bedroom unannounced any second to judge Kara for naughtily toying with her boyfriend. Which maybe she shouldn’t do, even when nobody is watching, not when he’s exhausted like this from too much work and superheroing.

If only it wasn’t so darn much fun.

Settling back onto her pillow again, Kara goes back to gazing. She loves doing that, playing with him. Loves to slide her hand under the covers, up the inside of his leg, just enough to give him a taste, the brush of a naughty dream. It makes him horny without him understanding why. Sometimes that leads to him stumbling out of bed early and confused. Off into the bathroom thinking that it’s just a normal morning boner while she hides her face in her pillow, so he won’t catch her giggling to herself.

If he only knew.

When he emerges and finds her “sleeping”, he stops at the threshold. She can feel his longing gaze. With a sigh, he climbs into bed again. He clears his throat and tentatively reaches for her shoulder. “Babe?” he whispers.

It takes all of Kara’s self-control to lie still and not burst out into laughter while she pretends not to notice his plight. She hears him fidget as he struggles to decide whether to try harder to wake her or take care of himself. In the end, he settles back in bed quietly. Probably trying to think cold thoughts. Being a good boyfriend. Respecting her sleep schedule. She sneaks a peek at the alarm. If she’s lucky he’ll doze off once more so she can get in another try and so she waits with bated breath for his yearning gaze against her back to disappear as his eyes flutter shut.

Finally, his breathing grows deeper and more steady. The moment has come. Kara spins around. Yep, just like she expected. Asleep again. Only light sleep, but enough for her. Her hands reach for him underneath the covers. Her heart races. He just went under, off into dreamland, so he could wake up any second. Her fingers caress his abdomen, slow and careful as she keeps checking his face. He doesn’t react and so Kara slides closer. Mon-El is a pretty sound sleeper, grabbing his zzzzs every chance he gets. Poor baby, so much work and no play.

With a deep breath, Kara tears herself away from looking at his face and dives under the cover, instantly freezing, waiting for a reaction. It doesn’t come. She runs her hands over his thighs, feeling the soft hair there. He’s still half-hard from before. She breathes on him. It’s enough to make him shift and instinctively part his legs to give her more space. Kara grins to herself.

Her heart races. What would happen if he caught her, right here under the covers, between his legs, with his cock between her lips. Would he be mad? Would he love it? It excites her that she doesn’t know for sure.

*

Mon-El is off-balance all day, blinking blearily during breakfast.

She’s at her sunniest, danciest, flittering around him. Normally, he’s a bundle of energy, right up there for her, matching her every step. It’s one of the things Kara loves him for, but right now, it’s just so fucking _hot_ how he’s unable to keep up, just impossibly stunned by her chipper attitude.

Kara kisses him, pushes a slice of peach into his mouth, whirls around, thrusts a cup of coffee into his hand all the while telling him about her plans for the day. He just nods and stares at her, incredulous how she can have so much zest.

Kara grins. _If he only knew, poor baby._

She licks her lips, smiles at him, ruffles his hair. When he reaches for her, Kara ducks and flits out under his grasp, kissing his cheek. Their eyes meet and for a second her breath gets caught in her throat. Heat shoots through her and for just a moment, she considers taking pity on him.

It would be so easy. Just run her hand over his jeans-clad crotch, unwrap him… what’s a little handjob before work? Her nipples poke and rub against the fabric inside her bra, making Kara wish she wasn’t wearing any, so she would be feeling the smooth silk of her blouse inside.

 _So easy._ Kara hovers on the precipice of a decision, before she manages to pull herself away, reluctantly from his gaze.

“See you later, babe,” she mouths throatily. Kara grabs his face, kisses him, slips him some tongue and leaves him yearning, her pussy wet, her breasts tender as she walks off with an exaggerated swing of her hips.

*

Kara calls him as soon as she’s out the door, staying in his memory, all bright and chipper all day. It takes all her self control not to sneak off into the bathroom so she can touch herself while talking to him. She loves, _loves_ the drowsiness in his voice, underlaying Mon-El’s every word with a rough texture as he struggles for each halfway intelligent response.

Her cheeks flush, her sex close to boiling over as she pictures Mon-El somewhere out there losing his cool, for him to throw down work and seek her out. What if he came right now, all upset and hot and bothered, to bend her over the desk to chastise her for her teasing stunt? Kara curses the open nature of CatCo’s windowed walls. What if she could just quickly pinch her nipples through her blouse, just a little to keep them from aching? Kara’s eyes keep flickering to the elevator doors hoping with each visitor that it were him.

At noon Kara is almost ready to race over, go to the bar, see him, tease him. Put him into her mouth, playfully, just a little bit. Just so she can kneel down in front of him and massage her aching breasts.

_No._

Kara takes to the washroom to splash cold water onto her face.

It’s the look he gave her, she realizes. That long, soulful, last look before she left. It still tingles deep inside of her. Kara closes her eyes and instead tries to remember their moment, how cute and innocent Mon-El looked. When he slept. When she kissed him. A warm smile creeps onto her lips and the nervous heat slowly shifts towards a pooling warmth of sexy affection.

She can do this. She can wait till after work and then she’s going to treat him, she’s going to treat him oh so well, he won’t even know what’s going on.

*

Kara hears the key turning in the lock and smiles. In a blink, she dashes over and bends over the table, placing her spiral notebook on it. “Come on in, babe,” she calls out without turning around. “How was work?” She can hear him stop dead in his tracks as he stares at her. “There’s some lasagna left in the fridge if you want any,” she says and innocently wriggles her behind at him without looking up from her writing, twirling her pen between two fingers.

He loves that. Loves staring at her hands. Remembering what she can do with them.

Mon-El clears his throat and slowly, almost trepidatiously approaches from behind. Kara has to bite down on the side of her hand not to laugh out loud. Could it be? Her fun-loving, suave, chatty boyfriend all tongue-tied. His fingers move to caress the curve of her hips and Kara smiles harder. She can feel his arousal, clear as day.

“Looks like somebody has been missing me,” she coos.

“Sorry. You smell so nice,” Mon-El murmurs apologetically.

Kara laughs. “You are so articulate today.” She turns around and slings her arms around his neck. “You look tired. Poor baby.”

“Yeah, a bit maybe.” Absentmindedly he brushes her hair from her shoulder. His eyes are wide as saucers, pupils dilated with an arousal he doesn’t quite understand. It makes Kara’s pulse race, to know something he doesn’t.

She pulls him along as she backs away. Her butt brushes against the edge of the table, and she hops on, letting her legs dangle. Mon-El follows her movement, chasing her lips for a gentle kiss. He steps between her legs, his hands gripping her midriff as their kiss deepens. His tongue laps lazily into her mouth and she takes to it, suckling it lovingly while his hands ghost along her side.

Rao! He’s so sexy like this, pliant, adorable, besotted. Kara’s toes curl in anticipation.

He steps out of their kiss, absentmindedly licking his lips and sinks onto his knees in front of her. Her breath hitches in her throat. His fingers run along her legs, down to her feet as he looks up expectantly and Kara thinks she might spontaneously combust. His eyes beg for her permission, which she gives with a seductive moan and a little nudge. Dreamily he kisses his way up the inside of her legs and her fingers tangle in his hair.

_Mon-El._

He’s so beautiful like this, the way he lowers his lashes, lowers his head. Mon-El’s hands free her from her panties, she lifts her bottom to let him slide them down her legs, followed by a wet trail of his kisses.

Kara squeaks when his tongue comes in contact with her. He looks so perfect like this, between her legs, with her juices on his face. Her fingers comb through his hair. Over and over. Thanking, encouraging, rewarding. He’s so sweet like this.

Like an adorable sleepy bear cub seeking nectar. Her head falls back, her buttocks clench as she strains to open her legs for him, even more. Oh Rao, it is hard not to slam them shut and trap him, trap him up against her sex. His thumbs caress the inside of her thighs and Kara sobs. His tongue laps along her slit. Then the tip of his tongue darts forward, bumping her button and her hips jump.

It occurs to her that maybe, in making him wait, she’s teasing herself about as much as she’s teasing him.

“Please,” she begs, her voice breathless. “Please, I can’t take it.”

Mon-El looks up from between her legs, confused by her request. Kara smiles and bats her eyelashes at him. “Pretty please,” she mouths. Mon-El rises. Captures her head. Pulls her in for a wet and sexy kiss that sends her already frazzled mind spinning. His hands trace along her arms. He frees her from her blouse, her skirt, his shirt follows immediately after. She pants, fingers dancing along his biceps. Hungry, sexy boyfriend, sexy Daxamite.

He lifts her up, hand on her butt, and carries her off to her bed. Her legs wrap around him as she holds on and all she can do is coo in approving surprise.

*

Mon-El looks deeply into her eyes and he pins her wrists against the mattress. As he fucks her, Kara can see the strain in his neck, how hard he is trying to make this last. Almost as if holding her can combat the fleeting feeling of the dreams he’s been having about her. The dreams she’s given him. She gasps at his rough pace and the way he grinds his pelvis against her, that little swivel, that light rotation of his hips.

She could break his grip in a heartbeat, take to the air, throw him off, but why would she when right now to strain, to writhe feels so much sexier, so much more right. Kara’s pulse races and she moans for him, moans for Mon-El, greedier and louder than she normally does. She knows he loves it when she makes noise and she’s the one denying him, too embarrassed about the sounds she makes. Not now. It’s so much easier to let go when she feels so in control of him.

Kara cants her hips towards him allowing for deeper penetration as she lets music of desire flow from her lips. “Mon-El, Mon-El, baby, please, don’t stop. Fuck me, fuck me, it’s so good.” She’s nearly sobbing. His eyes are so wide, just the smallest ring of blue-grey iris is visible around pools of black. They feel large enough to fall into. Kara’s dissolving under his touch. It’s so hot she gasps and squirms, feeling like she’s ready to claw off her skin. The bed, her body, the whole world is shaking with each thrust.

Her heels are crossed over his ass, her knees attempting to close around him and drag him closer, deeper into her body as she clings to him. “Baby, don’t stop, you are so good to me.” Kara launches herself at his lips, trembling with need, she sucks his tongue into her mouth. She wants him there and everywhere, she’s ready to scream into his kiss. Her world narrows down to this very moment, her limbs shaking as she loves the brutal snap of his hips. He’s so big, so strong, so commanding. That fuse, that little protection that keeps her sane and decent, it’s been broken, unsealing the floodgates of her secret, shameful mind.

“Thank you, baby, you fill me up so good. Please, I’ve been bad, no, I’ve been good, so good.” Her pussy gushes desperately around his cock. “Fuck me harder, please, I need it, I need it so.” She loses it, loses herself, bucking against him, against her own need. It feels so good to give in. “I’m sorry,” she screams as she comes. “I’m sorry.”

They fall back onto the bed, a tangled mess of joyful, sated limbs. Maybe she’ll fess up and tell him the truth. Tomorrow or some other day.


End file.
